Mot de passe
by Leyounette
Summary: Sherlock se heurte à une résistance inattendue alors qu'il comptait une fois de plus emprunter l'ordinateur portable de son colocataire. JohnxSherlock.


**Titre :** Mot de passe

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Steven Moffat, à Mark Gatiss et à la BBC, inspirés par l'œuvre de Conan Doyle.

**Résumé ****:** Sherlock se heurte à une résistance inattendue alors qu'il comptait une fois de plus emprunter l'ordinateur portable de son colocataire.

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** SherlockJohn

**Petit blablatage : **

Voici un petit JohnSherlock, tiré de l'excellente série de la BBC, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Tsuki Yoru pour sa relecture et son aide précieuse et à Talim76 pour ses conseils ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sherlock eut presque une seconde de mauvaise conscience en appuyant sur le bouton d'allumage de l'ordinateur portable de son colocataire. Celui-ci était parti une trentaine de minutes plus tôt au travail, laissant le détective réfléchir dans le salon à un cas que lui avait soumis Lestrade la veille – Sherlock avait dû promettre à son ami qu'il n'irait pas courir tout seul après un criminel armé pour que le médecin accepte de quitter le 221B Baker Street. Le brun était désormais persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier quelques horaires de train et il avait besoin d'un ordinateur pour ça. Celui de John était sagement fermé et posé sur la table basse du salon, lui faisant presque de l'œil, alors que le sien se trouvait dans sa chambre, au sommet de trente-quatre marches. Aller le chercher lui ferait perdre de précieuses secondes - or, il tenait absolument à appeler le sergent Donavan à 8h39 précise, histoire de la déranger en pleine pause-café. Aucune loi n'interdisait la mesquinerie aux génies.<p>

Ce profond dilemme intérieur fut interrompu par le « bip » annonçant le démarrage de l'ordinateur de John et Sherlock se retrouva devant l'écran de bienvenue lui réclamant le code d'entrée. Il entra machinalement les neuf caractères du mot de passe du médecin et regarda vaguement par la fenêtre le temps que le bureau se charge quand un mot inattendu s'afficha sur l'écran : « Error ». Étant seul, le brun autorisa sa bouche à se plier en une légère moue de surprise. Avait-il commis une faute en entrant le mot de passe ? Peu de risques : ses doigts passaient le plus clair de leur temps à pianoter sur un clavier et avaient acquis une dextérité à en faire baver d'envie la plus compétente des secrétaires. John avait donc sans doute changé de mot de passe.

C'était ennuyeux. Non seulement parce que cela faisait perdre du temps au détective et donc laissait de plus en plus de chances au sergent Donavan de profiter de sa pause-café sans coup de fil du « freak », mais aussi parce que ce genre d'ordinateur se bloquait automatiquement au bout de trois mots de passe incorrects composés d'affilée. Sherlock aurait trouvé cela incroyablement vexant que de devoir reconnaître devant John qu'il avait échoué à percer son code. Réfléchis, Sherlock, réfléchis.

Même lorsqu'il avait découvert que son colocataire avait deviné son mot de passe, John ne l'avait pas changé. En fait, il ne l'avait pas modifié depuis les six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ce changement de code signifiait-il que John avait désormais quelque chose à cacher sur son ordinateur ? Non. Le blond n'était pas naïf à ce point-là. Il savait que rien ne motivait plus son ami qu'un défi, et que lui faire sentir l'existence d'un secret, c'était le plus sûr moyen pour que ledit secret ne le reste pas très longtemps. Parce que dans l'absolu, seul le défi enthousiasmait Sherlock. Les secrets de John en eux-mêmes ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement.

… Bon, ok, c'était faux. Tout ce qui touchait John l'intéressait, même la couleur de ses premières chaussures (bleues, d'ailleurs). Étrange. C'était la première fois qu'un être humain (non-criminel) lui faisait ça.

Dans tous les cas, John n'était pas un idiot et il se doutait bien qu'en changeant de mot de passe alors que Sherlock farfouillait sur son ordinateur (presque) sans le moindre scrupule depuis des mois, il allait titiller sa curiosité. Eh bien, il y était arrivé et Sherlock, excité par le jeu, en avait presque oublié ses complots de perturbation de pause-café de policière imbuvable.

Le génie croisa les doigts et prit une profonde inspiration. On était mardi à 8h35. La veille à 12h14, l'ancien mot de passe marchait encore. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu John toucher son ordinateur ? Lundi, vers 23h00, avant que le blond n'aille se coucher. Qu'est-ce qui, dans ce laps de temps, avait bien pu pousser John à changer un code qu'il n'avait pas modifié en six mois ? Que s'était-il passé ? A part l'affaire de Lestrade – un vol de tableau – pas d'énigme. Pas de visite de Mycroft. Pas d'attentat de Moriarty.

Réfléchis ! John sait que tu utilises son ordinateur. Il sait que tu vas te heurter à son mot de passe. Est-ce qu'il ne cherche pas à te dire quelque chose ?

Une petite voix intérieure lui susurra « respecte un peu ma vie privée ?», remarque qu'il ignora superbement : quand John avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir en face. Il s'agissait donc d'autre chose. De quelque chose en rapport avec la journée – voire même l'après-midi – de lundi. Quelque chose de positif ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait fait plaisir à John durant ce laps de temps ?

… Il avait enlevé les oreilles de l'évier et même un peu nettoyé le micro-onde. Ça comptait ?...

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Sherlock tapa « thank you ». Il attendit quelques secondes, puis l'habituel message « welcome » apparut sur l'écran bleuté et une étonnante mais agréable sensation de chaleur lui chatouilla tout le torse.

A 8h57, il avait consulté tous les horaires de train dont il avait besoin et avait désormais la preuve que le coupable était le fils de l'agent d'assurance. Ouvrant son portable d'un geste sec, il hésita à appeler le sergent Donavan (plus aucun intérêt maintenant, elle devait avoir fini son café) puis composa le numéro d'Anderson. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune raison d'appeler le légiste puisque son affaire ne comportait aucun cadavre... sauf que ledit légiste devait présentement être en pause clope.

Ce soir-là, quand John rentra de la clinique et qu'il vit son colocataire naviguer ostensiblement sur son ordinateur, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de se former sur son visage. Sherlock sentit bizarrement le même petit frisson de plaisir lui caresser la cage thoracique.

Le brun ne fut même pas surpris le lendemain matin en trouvant le mot de passe à nouveau modifié (non, se précipiter sur l'ordinateur du médecin n'avait pas été la première chose qu'il avait faite dès que le blond eût quitté leur appartement – il avait d'abord envoyé un sms à Anderson lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire de mariage. Il n'était bien sûr pas du tout au courant que la femme de ce dernier avait réclamé le divorce deux semaines plus tôt). Il tapa « Congratulations ». L'écran de bienvenue lui arracha un sourire tel que Mme Hudson lui demanda si on venait de lui offrir un joli petit meurtre.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à communiquer ainsi de plus en plus fréquemment dans les jours qui suivirent. C'était parfois un remerciement pour avoir arrêté de jouer du violon après que John eut frappé pour la troisième fois contre le plancher de sa chambre. Une autre fois, ce fut pour rappeler à Sherlock de penser à acheter du lait parce que le brun avait fini la dernière bouteille au cours de l'une de ses expériences. A sa grande satisfaction, le détective arrivait de plus en plus facilement à deviner ce à quoi son ami avait pu penser au moment de choisir son nouveau code, et l'apparition du message de bienvenue provoquait toujours la même vague de chaleur en lui. Il en venait presque à faire spontanément des actions qu'il savait que John apprécierait (comme faire de temps en temps les courses ou garder ses expériences à distance respectueuse de la nourriture), juste pour avoir le plaisir de trouver le lendemain un remerciement dans son code. Sherlock était peut-être de mauvaise foi mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment. Il avait assez souvent vu l'amour à l'œuvre chez autrui pour être capable de le reconnaître. Il avait simplement toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'identifier chez lui-même.

Il en fut donc d'autant plus irrité lorsqu'au bout d'un mois de leur petit manège, il se heurta à un mot de passe particulièrement récalcitrant. Le brun avait tout d'abord essayé le mot de passé précédent, qui se révéla caduc. Puis il tenta un message concernant son achat de bacon de la veille, sans plus de succès. Sherlock contemplait donc l'écran moqueur, tapotant nerveusement contre le coude de son fauteuil. Oh, bien sûr, il savait parfaitement quel mot de passe il avait, au fond de lui, envie d'essayer. Il savait aussi qu'au vu des sourires de John ces derniers jours, des intonations de sa voix, de son langage corporel en général, il y avait des chances pour que ce code soit le bon. Mais si jamais son idée se révélait incorrecte, si jamais il se trompait... L'ordinateur se bloquerait, ce qui le vexerait déjà prodigieusement. Mais surtout, cela signifierait que John ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui, et ce sentiment était si nouveau, si surprenant pour Sherlock qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le partager. Inutile de préciser laquelle de ces deux conséquences blesserait le plus le brun en cas d'échec.

Le détective jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. 17H13. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant que John ne rentre du travail. Il employa la demi-heure suivante à se masser les tempes en se demandant s'il prendrait oui ou non le risque d'entrer ce qu'il pensait être le bon mot de passe et s'il s'y connaissait assez en piratage informatique pour pouvoir débloquer l'ordinateur en cas d'échec. Une sérieuse migraine commençait à poindre.

Il finit par se lever, fit quelques pas nerveux dans le salon, alla se verser un grand verre d'eau qu'il vida à moitié puis retourna s'asseoir en face du maudit ordinateur. Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et entra rapidement « I love you » puis appuya – non, son index ne tremblait pas – sur la touche entrée. Il ne s'aperçut qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que lorsque il les ouvrit au son habituel mais ô combien merveilleux de l'écran de bienvenue s'affichant devant lui. Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois alors que la vague dans sa poitrine se changeait en un véritable tsunami, et il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il remarque quelques lignes sous le mot de bienvenue qui ne s'y trouvaient pas d'habitude. Il les lut puis regarda l'horloge. 18H02. Il sourit. Cela lui laissait largement le temps d'enfiler un costume décent et de sauter dans le premier taxi venu. Le brun abandonna à son sort le pauvre ordinateur et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que le message « Rendez-vous chez Angelo à 19h30 » scintillait toujours sous le mot de Welcome.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Rassurez-vous, ils vont chez Angelo mais John sera assez galant pour payer pour leur premier rendez-vous U.U

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt peut-être !


End file.
